The fruit of a perfect love
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Teddy and JJ are sisters-in-law and, one day, the blonde BAU Agent came to Seattle Grace Mercy West because she's pregnant and into labor... An occasion for the two to see each other after a lot of time, to meet the respective love, Ariziona and Emily... And especially Henr, the fruit of a perfect love.


It was a beautiful day at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and the best cardio-surgeon of the world, the beautiful Teddy Altman, was walking along the alleys of the hospital a bit more happy than usual.

"Hey, Teddy! Why are you happy this morning?"

"Mmmh… Nothing, Christina! I'm just happy!"

"Maybe Arizona gave you some special pleasure last night…"

"Please, don't talk about it! She's 7 months pregnant and we can't have sex at our best possibilities! I'm so frustrated…"

"W-What…? Teddy?" Ask a soft, sweet and tired voice into the room number 10 and the blonde surgeon look into it… And a big, beautiful smile instantly appeared on her face.

"JJ! My God, sis, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"Don't you see…? I'm pregnant o-of my first child and… And he's going to born! I hope soon b-because I'm much in pain!"

"Wow, congrats! So… He will be my grandson-in-law!"

"Y-Yeah…!" Answer the blonde girl, hissed a bit in pain and starting breathing hard and fast.

"Go, Christina! Find Ari or Addison, because I think that the little would come out and meet the world!"

"I'll be as fast as I can!"

When Christina left the room, Teddy take the chair next the bed and start to caress JJ's long blonde hair, encouraging her with sweet words… But an important question crossed Teddy's mind.

"Sorry, but… Where's your boyfriend or husband?"

"I… I haven't a boyfriend, neither a husband! I'm… I'm…"

"Hey, love, we're here!" Exclaim Arizona, entering the room with Addie and Christina.

"Let me see at what point you are… Um… We need to go, you're in labor and your baby is ready to born!"

"B-But she isn't here…!"

"SHE?" Pointed Teddy, a bit shocked by the affirmation, but not too much. She was surprised because she was sure about JJ's straight.

"Y-Yeah… S-She's like Xena! Please, found her Teddy! She had to parking the SUV…"

"I'll find her, my little sister, don't worry! Keep your attention on the baby!"

JJ nodded and, after the introductions, Arizona and Addison take the blonde into the elevator, ready to go in neonatology. Meanwhile, Teddy go into the locker room for taking her coat from her cabinet, then running toward the exit for find the woman.

If she maybe knows how she is… Because every raven haired woman was Xena for her, but… But maybe she has found the right person.

"Sorry, where's the entrance?"

"Over here, under the big red cross! Um… Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course! But I'm going late, my love is waiting for me!"

"Are you Jennifer Jareau's girlfriend?"

"I'm her WIFE, not girlfriend and my name is Emily Prentiss! We married seven months ago… Why? Is something happened to her?"

"No, no, but she's entering in labor and my colleagues took her to neonatology!"

"Oh God! I have to go, I want to see our baby coming to the world!"

"Come with me, I'll show you the way!"

"Ok, thank you! But who are you, doctor?"

"I'm Teddy Altman, the cardio-surgeon of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and JJ's sister-in-law! I'm nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine!" Replied the raven haired woman and Teddy smiled to her, knowing why JJ find her wife like Xena. Because she's sexy than the famous Warrior Princess.

The two hottie entered the hospital and walk into the elevator and press the button for the neonatology… But when they arrived, Arizona is coming out from the room 3 with a soft sigh.

"Arizona, love, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but the little baby is already born 5 minutes ago! He's beautiful!" Said the blonde between giggles.

"Damn five minutes! It's all that stupid driver's fault!"

"Don't be angry…! You can see them in ten minutes, just give the nurses the time to wash and dress up your little one and then we took him into the room 8, down this alley, on your left!"

"Thank you! Can I wait here for him here?"

"Sure, JJ is already into the room! Addison took her here right after the baby's born!"

"How are you going to call him?"

"I'll let JJ choose the name! I'll like every name she wants to give to the baby!"

Emily walks toward the room with the two blondes and, entering the room, she found her lover in a peaceful sleep. So she take the chair and sit herself near the bed, holding JJ's right hand in hers, kissing lightly the blonde's knuckles.

"H-Hey… You're finally here, Em!"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry… I promised you to be at your side when the baby's born and then…"

"Don't be sorry! You can see us every day, this isn't your last day on Earth, Emily!"

"You're right… So, how are you going to name him?"

"Henry! Henry Prentiss, if it's ok for you!"

"It's more than ok! Oh, I love you so much!"

Teddy and Arizona smiled at the loving couple, but the door opening and Addison entering the room with the little Henry in her arms and Emily's smile grew bigger at her son's sight.

"He's 3 pounds and he's in perfect health!" Says the redhead, smiling sweetly at the sleeping infant and she pass him to Emily, who starts to tremble for the emotion of caring her son in her arms.

"Hi my sunshine! You're so beautiful, are you? I love you and your other mommy with every part of my heart and soul!"

The three surgeons left the room when the raven haired woman put gently the little baby in JJ's arms for the first lunch of his life, before to share a sweet and languid kiss to her lover and give the first kiss on the baby's forehead.

Because Henry was the fruit of a perfect love.


End file.
